Talk:Martin the Warrior
Who is really Martin the Second? The character this article is about is known as Martin the Warrior. Matthias' grandson was known as Martin II. But Martin the Warrior's great-grandsire was also Martin. Does this make Martin the Warrior Martin II and Martin II Martin III? 75.132.44.109Lettuceleaf of DAB :Martin II is named AFTER Martin the Warrior. So it's fair to call him Martin II. Martin the Elder Warrior is Martin's ancestor.--LordTBT Talk! 11:59, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Martin the Warrior appears in Lord Brocktree (book) during one of Brocktree's dreams. Would that count as an apperance? FireWolf787 23:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Can you give a page citation as to where the name "Martin the Warrior" appears? --LordTBT Talk! 02:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) It doesnt mention his name, but it says "There was even a strong, fearless mouse, bearing a beautiful sword, every bit as great a warrior as the badgers who roamed through his dreams." This is on page 324 in my book in chapter 35. I am a 100% sure it means martin even though it doesnt mention his name. FireWolf787 23:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) did martin break his oath? *hi i was just think and reading Martin the Warrior and at the end martin say he will never tell anyone about his past at marshank and noonvale but in Mossflower (book) when Gonff the Mousethief asks him about his past martin tells him about Felldoh who died Martin the Warrior (book) did martin break his oath?--Dannflow 02:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) no, Martin didnt break his oath, really. I think that It Just Kinda slipped out, Since he didnt mention anything else about Noonvale. --Christain 03:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Ummm.... Cam someone say in the article what badger Martin saved from the bloodwrath. I can't remember that ever happening.--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 23:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Bagder/Martin Martin saved Gorath the Flame from Bloodwrath, on board the Bluddgullet after the badger killed Codj. {this was meant for Martin2} Blizzard6654 22:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 And rawnblade widestripe with the scorpion and all Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 22:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I think Martin went to noonvale on his secret quest alone that we hear about in Doomwyte , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= My thoughts exactly, because otherwise he would not have denied Gonff or Dinny to come with him. }} You sure Martin tells Gonff about Felldoh? I don't remember that and I've read it about four times.--Galadriadhar, AKA Dark Streambattle 02:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, did anybody know that the name Martin means war-like? I find that rather interesting (and cool!) Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Martin is talking about his friends from up noth and he mentions,"Felldoh the Wrestler".--Gandr Adderbane 22:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Lord Brocktree Dosen't Brocktree have a vision of an armored mouse carrying a sword? I think it was near the part where he fights Ungatt Trunn.--Gandr Adderbane 22:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Martin wasn't even alive then, but it could've been Martin the Elder Warrior, but I doubt it.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 23:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) He is mentioned-Brocktree specifically notes that some of the figures in his vision seem as though they have not yet been born.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 10:17, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Vandilized This page was vadilized earlier but I fixed it a little.The Woodland Warrior 15:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. We can't have the Warrior's page vandalized. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Martin has a wiki account! Wow. There's an entire article about me! I feel so honored. This is Martin the Warrior. Well, my username is Martin, Son of Luke because some imposters stole my name and I had to use a different username. Seriously. Anyway, if you want to talk to me, ask me questions, battle strategies, whatever, feel free to visit my talk page! --Beware my awesome sword! 13:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Martin the Warrior's unknown third quest Hey, I've read all of the books many times over. Lately I took a break, but I came back to it in the doldrums of my summer. Ive started checking out this wiki and it mentions multiple times that Martin went on a third quest, but i can't remember anybody mentioning it. Would anybody care to enlighten me? I believe it was mentioned in Doomwyte when Gonff's diary was being read. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it might have been referring to in The Legend of Luke when Martin went to try to find his father ... though I may be wrong and BJ will write a book about the third quest. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 12:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Did the Spirit of Martin appear in Outcast of Redwall? Thanx --SquirrelGuy Fur and Freedom!!!!!!! 17:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, he appears in a dream to Bella. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) On Boar the Fighter's page it mentions that he helped make Martin into a warrior with terrific skill. On this page it just mentions that Boar reforged his father's sword. I think it would be worth putting a record of Martin's training in here but I also have a question. Martin started learning a long time before Mossflower. Even though he didn't have a sword for all of MtW, he still fought well with a dagger. So would it be more accurate to put on both pages (at the risk of quoting Rustin Hieber) that Boar helped make Martin a better warrior than he already was?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 23:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Same as with Rose, why is the Personality before the Biography? Wouldn't it be better if they were switched?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 21:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Period Do we really need the period after the long list of books he is in? No other article has it. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC)